


Fireflies In The Night

by Ggunsailor, SapphicaWrites



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Canon, Cuddling, Cute, Dates, Established Relationship, F/F, Fireflies, Fluff, Kissing, Love, Picnics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:43:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24118189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ggunsailor/pseuds/Ggunsailor, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphicaWrites/pseuds/SapphicaWrites
Summary: Realising she and Glimmer need a night to themselves, Adora plans a romantic surprise for the two of them. (Glimmadora, Canon, Fluff)
Relationships: Adora/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	Fireflies In The Night

For the past few weeks, Adora knew she and Glimmer needed a break. Things were not going so well for the Rebellion lately. The Horde had recently taken control of two major sectors of Etheria and Adora and Glimmer had both been stressed with their duties.

So, Adora decided to have her and Glimmer sneak out of the castle one night, so they could actually have some fun. Bow had told Adora about a beauty spot near Brightmoon where his dads apparently spent many dates together. Adora knew it sounded perfect.

Eventually, the night soon came, Adora and Glimmer making their way out of the castle late one afternoon. No one knew any of the wiser of where they were going. Glimmer didn't even know what they were doing, Adora wanting to keep it a surprise for her.

Thanks to Swiftwind, they were able to get to the beauty spot within a good amount of time. The pegasus soon left them and Adora checked her watch. They were just in time fo sunset. She then looked up at the peak they had to climb.

It was tall, but it wouldn't take long. Plus there was a path leading up to the summit. Looking around, Adora smiled. This spot certainly had quite a view. They could see Brightmoon, the woods where Adora had first found her sword and god knows what for miles and miles.

Adora smiled, having a feeling she'd picked a good spot for this little date of hers and Glimmer's. She knew Glimmer was going to love the surprise waiting for them at the top.

"Adora, what in the world are we doing up here?" Glimmer asked. "I thought you said we were going on a date, not hiking up a mountain."

The blonde turned around, grinning at her girlfriend. "This is our date... and it's a surprise."

Glimmer raised an eyebrow. "Okay?" She chuckled. "I hope this will be worth it. I'm not as athletic as you are, baby."

Lovingly, Adora pulled Glimmer into her embrace. "It'll be worth it, I promise."

The Pinkette nodded. Adora was really trying to be a good girlfriend for her and she was glad for that. She was glad that because of her, Adora had a reason to keep fighting. As Adora pulled away, the two of them made their way up the path to the peak.

As she followed her girlfriend, Glimmer tried to predict what Adora had in store for her. She'd brought food with them, so she knew they'd be having a picnic. Any suggestion that Glimmer's mind conjured just seemed unlikely, Glimmer just deciding to get rid of her expectations. Her girlfriend was doing something sweet for her, that was all that counted.

Though she had a feeling in her gut that her mother would kill her if she knew she and Adora had snuck out this late, at a time of crisis for the Rebellion. But she didn't care. Adora and her had been through so much of late. They deserved this time together.

Eventually, Adora arrived at the peak with Glimmer, grinning proudly as they arrived. Now, she just hoped they'd arrived in time for Glimmer's surprise. She then took off her backpack, glancing over as her girlfriend joined her at the top.

"We're here, Glim, you can sit down now."

"Great," Glimmer groaned. "Jeez, why couldn't Swiftwind have just dropped us here?"

Adora giggled. "You need the exercise, Glim."

Glimmer giggled as well. "I guess so... .now can we get the blanket so we can sit down? My legs are aching."

Reaching into her backpack, Adora took the blanket from the bag and laid it out on the grass for Glimmer. "Your Highness," she said, holding out a hand to her and bowing, while grinning with pride. She loved to be Glimmer's knight in shining armour.

Glimmer took Adora's hand, feeling her strong firm touch. She liked it when Adora called her by her title. It made her feel important and respected, that Adora placed her before anything else. She stepped forward, being led by Adora's hand.

They sat down, and Glimmer was pulled into her lover's lap. "Whoa! Hey!" She exclaimed, feeling Adora's arms wrap around her and hold her close. She blushed. Even though Adora wasn't in her She-Ra form, she still had beautiful muscles that Glimmer loved to be snuggled in.

Adora grinned, then pressed her nose to the back of her neck, breathing in the scent of lilacs. Glimmer had obviously been wearing a new perfume. The scent was amazing... just like Glimmer herself. Adora didn't care what anyone else thought. Glimmer was the most beautiful, amazing girl in the world to her.

"Mmm...you smell so good, baby," Adora whispered as she buried her nose into Glimmer's soft hair.

Glimmer let out a giggle mixed with a moan as lips teased the nape of her neck. Just what was Adora trying to do? Whatever it was... it was certainly working. Her cheeks were already turning as pink as the hair on her head, growing deeper in shade the more Adora teased her.

Glimmer sighed dreamily. "So... What's my surprise?"

"Keep an eye on the horizon."

The Princess did just that, keeping an eye on the clouds in front of her. She stared, looking over at the horizon. If the surprise was the great view and getting this attention and love from Adora, along with a beautiful sunset... well, she couldn't exactly say no to that.

Suddenly they parted, and there appeared a glow. A huge swarm of fireflies came zooming up out of the valley, alight in a green glow. There were thousands upon thousands of them, all rushing over their heads and into the distance. It was certainly a sight.

"Wow! They're beautiful!"

Adora nodded. "Just like a sparkly princess I know"

Glimmer blushed. "Oh... Babe." She was very full of love now. She then wrapped her arms around Adora and kissed her deeply, threading her fingers through Adora's beautiful blonde locks. She sighed, feeling Adora hold her as they kissed deeply.

Then, Adora leaned back onto the blanket as they kissed deeper and more lovingly. Glimmer was now on top of her, Adora holding her in place. Softly, she brought a hand up and caressed her lover's neck.

Her lover shivered, before pulling away and gazing into her eyes. "That... was incredible."

Adora smiled. "Those fireflies do that every night, according to Bow."

Glimmer stroked Adora's cheek. "Well... I enjoyed that very much." She then her stomach grumble. "Ooo... can we eat now?"

Giggling, Adora nodded. "Sure, I'll get out the sandwiches and we can enjoy this little picnic of ours."

"I wish this could never end," Glimmer admitted.

"Me too, Glim. Me too."

xXx

**Author's note:** To celebrate the release of the final season of She-Ra, I am doing a She-Ra fic bomb this week. First up will be a beautiful set of Glimmadora fics and to start we have this lovely fluffy piece. This was actually one of the very first things me and Guppy ever did together if I remember right. I know it'll make y'all very happy.


End file.
